


Cared for

by Lunabelle80



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, Caring Sherlock, M/M, Riding, Spanking, Top Sherlock, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabelle80/pseuds/Lunabelle80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft had a bad day. Sherlock knows how to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cared for

Nobody, would expect this. They probably would be disgusted and quite shocked if they knew. But he craved it, no he needed it. Especially after a day like this. The shit had hit the fan, and he was responsible for the whole operation. People had died, and he hadn’t been able to prevent it.  
When Mycroft entered Baker Street, his brother was already waiting for him in his chair. A quick look at his face ensured him that his brother already knew, what had happened.  
“Lock the door Mycroft and come over here” Mycroft did as he was told, put his umbrella by the door before standing in front of his brother. Sherlock reached out and took one of Mycrofts hands in his. He lifted his hand to his mouth turned it and kissed the palm of it. “How bad was it?, he asked. “Four of my agents didn’t make it”, Mycroft answered. Sherlock nodded. “Ok, strip. I want you naked from the waist down, leave your shirt on.” Mycroft hurried to comply with this command. He unlaced his shoes, slipped them off and put his socks inside. His trousers and pants were folded and put on the other chair. Silently he stood again in front of his brother. Sherlock touched him at the knee and trailed a hand upwards at this creamy white freckled thigh. His brother was freckled all over. Mycroft detested his freckles, but Sherlock quite liked them. “You know how this works, Mycroft. I want you over my lap and no rubbing off on me”. Mycroft nodded in silence and positioned himself over his brothers’ lap. This was humiliating, but therefore it was the right thing to do. Sherlock looked down at his brother. Long legs and head hanging down at both ends. He pushed his shirt up a bit, so that he could trail a hand down the small of his back, over his buttocks and down his legs, which were parted. Mycrofts cock hung down between Sherlocks legs, so that he wouldn’t get any friction. He hold him down with one hand, the other one landed hard on Mycrofts arse. He jumped a bit but otherwise made no sound at all. At the twentieth blow he could hear silent sobs and after ten more Mycroft was openly crying. At that Sherlock stopped and run a soothing hand through Mycrofts fine hair. “Come up here, everything is fine now, you did so well.” Mycroft curled himself together in Sherlocks lap, and let his brother hold him. Sherlock lightly caressed his brother all over.  
Slowly Mycroft started to feel like himself again. He became aroused by his brothers ministrations. He slightly parted his legs. Sherlock noticed the change in his brother and with a smirk he cupped his bollocks and massaged them softly. One finger trailing up and down his filling cock. “Ok, Mycroft, up with you. Get rid of your shirt and by the time I come back I want you kneeling on the coffee table.” By the time Sherlock got back from the bedroom, with lube in hand, Mycroft had positioned himself as asked. “Do you know how beautiful you are, dear brother.” He took both of Mycrofts arms and used his belt to secure them tightly on his back. Then he pushed him down that his face was on the coffee table, and his arse was up in the air. “You look so wanton, Mycroft. If only your little servants could see you like this. Arse in the air, and legs spread wide. Everything for me to see. Your tight little pucker and your hard cock hanging between your legs.” Sherlock lubed up his fingers, and rubbed around his brothers arsehole. “ Please, Sherlock I need to be filled, please I beg you.” Sherlock loved that he had the power to reduce his brother to this. He pushed one of his fingers inside, and fucked him slowly with it. He worked up to three fingers disappearing in his brothers hole. Mycroft was whimpering softly. Sherlock smirked, and started to press down on Mycrofts prostate. Mycroft screamed and writhed on the table, cock dripping steadily with pre-come. Sherlock didn’t stop, till Mycroft lost all control, drooling on the table and thigh quivering. Sherlock couldn’t wait any longer, he freed his own cook, and helped a dazed Mycroft up. Sherlock was sitting himself in his chair, and positioning Mycroft straddling his lap. He grabbed his own cock and pushed Mycroft down on it. "Now, ride me Brother dear. If you want to come, you will have to work for it." Mycroft started with rocking motions, than began riding Sherlock in earnest. He was so unbelievable beautiful and totally debauched. His hair was wet and sticking to his head, mouth open and panting with exertion, his arms bind behind his back and his hard cock leaking between them. Sherlock let Mycroft bounce on his lap, until he was desperate with tears running down his face. Seeing this, Sherlock couldn’t hold back and came, shooting his load deep in his brothers body. Mycroft stilled, and pressed his forehead to Sherlocks. He whispered: “Please, Sherlock let me come.” Sherlock put his hands around his brothers cock, and after two pulls Mycroft came all over them.  
The brothers shared a soft kiss, and went to shower, before getting into bed. Sherlock snuggled into his big brother like he did when he was a child. No, nobody would expect this. But Sherlock was the only one who did understand that he had to let go of the control once in a while. He trusted Sherlock and he loved him.


End file.
